Pearl
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: The glee club finally stages an intervention for Rachel berry.


I don't own glee, sadly. And is more towards the very End. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was another normal day for Rachel berry. She went to her classes and ended her day with glee rehearsals. She stood at her locker collecting her history book, and other various items she needed for her homework and studying. "Here's my little Jew" she rolled her eyes, "Noah, that's very offensive. I hope you don't address everyone from temple like that" she tells him, he shrugs. "I need you to come to the auditorium with me" he tells her, she smiles, confused. "Oh, finally taking me up on those vocal lessons, I can help you control your voice a little better, and defiantly can help you with those high notes" she tells him as he loops his arm through hers, "Sure"<p>

She enters the auditorium on Noah's arm, and as soon as her foot enters the auditorium music starts, her mind starts running with possibilities of what's happening. Is he trying to seduce her? If so he should know better, she's dating Finn. "it's fine" he whispers to her as they approach the stage and singing starts.

(Kurt)

She is a pyramid

But with him she's just a grain of sand

This love's too strong like my cement

Squeezing out the life that should be let in

(Santanna)

She was a hurricane

But now she's just a gust of wind

She used to set the sails of a thousand ships

Was a force to be reckoned with

(Tina)

She could be a Statue of Liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

(all)

Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh

Yeah, she used to rule the world, oh

Can't believe, she's become a shell of herself

'Cause she used to be a pearl

(Puck)

She was unstoppable

Move fast just like an avalanche

But now she's stuck deep in cement

Wishing that they never ever met

(Brittany)

She could be a Statue of Liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

(all)

Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh

Yeah, she used to rule the world, oh

Can't believe, she's become, a shell of herself

'Cause she used to be a

(Mercedes)

Do you know that there's a way out

There's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out

You don't have to be held down

Be held down, be held down, be held down

(Quinn)

'Cause I used to be a shell

Yeah, I let him rule my world, my world, oh yeah

But I will come and grow strong

And I can still go on, and no one can take my pearl

(all)

You don't have to be a shell, no

You're the one that rules your world, oh

You are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on

And you'll always be a, a pearl

(Puck)

She is unstoppable

She looks at them, almost the entire glee club is there; Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, mike, Artie, Sam, and even sugar is there. "What are you all doing here?" she asks them. "Welcome to your intervention berry" Santana smiles, Rachel feels her heart drop. "You can't break Finn and I up. We're in love and love in unbreakable" she tells them crossing her arms over herself. "Look at yourself Rachel; as much as I hated those horrendous sweaters, they were who are. They represented you. Now tell me exactly where those sweaters are?" Kurt questions her. "You all hated them, and I grew up Kurt it has nothing to do with Finn" she tells him. "Kurt arguing isn't going to help anything" Noah tells the childish looking boy. "Look , from a fellow Jew, you've changed. And not the good king of change like when a chick gets a boob job. The bad kind, like changing yourself for some douchebag guy. For some dumb ass that will never fully understand you and make you change you even more" he tells her softly, she turns her head away to try to stop herself from crying. "This isn't the Rachel berry I met in temple when I was six. It's some kind of shadow of her" he tells her, she shakes her head at him, "you've changed, no one seems upset about that" she attempts to defend herself. "I changed in a good way, I stopped being a dick, I learned that Kurt was kind of cool and that Artie is completely dope" he smiles at her, "Do you get what I'm trying to say?" he asks her. "No, Finn is a good influence on me"

"You know Rachel, you used to be kind of an inspiration to me, we got bullied a lot when it was the just the five of us, You'd get picked on the most and you still picked yourself up and still performed and you just transformed your pain into such a beautiful song, and you were so strong, I kind of thought of you as a role model for myself. Then you started chasing after Finn and I watched you gradually lose yourself, you lost your sweaters, your confidence, your gold stars, and most importantly your dream" she tells the small brunette girl, Rachel lets a tear roll down her face. "I never lost my dream" she tells Tina. "You did, we all know about your secret engagement to Finn, when you accepted that, you knew you weren't going to new York. Finn's too controlling I should know. He's staying in Ohio and running Burt's tire shop, and he's going to force you to stay, he'll give you some pity speech and being the big hearted girl you are, you'll fall for it. I told you last year Rachel, if you keep pinning after him you're never going to get it right. You're never going to Broadway if you stay with him, you're never going to be on that stage again unless you want to grow up and be like Shelby or Staying behind the scenes with a bunch of high school students" Quinn tells her. "Finn respects my dreams"

"Oh yeah? Just like how he respected me enough to out me in a crowded fucking hallway?" Santana frowns. "Finnbury doughboy doesn't respect you. I have more respect for you than he does. He's not even good in bed so i don't know why you pin after him so hard" Santana shrugs, Brittany elbows her. "Ok, look. Everyone knows I'm not your number one supporter. But I appreciate you, you're a good singer and it would be a shame if those chops went to waste because Orca wants to keep you in Ohio for his selfish self. Just because his pappy died of drugs and his entire life was a big fat lie doesn't mean he has to hold you back." She tells Rachel. "And look at me and brit. She makes me want to be a better person, she's so sweet, she loves everyone and I'm not even sure she knows the definition of the word hate. She makes me want to be nice, and try to care more. What the hell does Finn want to make you be, how does he make you a better person, how does Finn complete you?"

Rachel turns her head to the side, to be honest Finn never really made her want to be a better person, when they first dated she was thrilled that someone liked her, even with all of her flaws, Finn even brought them up and told her he didn't really mind her problems. Did Finn complete her? Truthfully? No. He made her happy that someone in her school liked her enough to dump Quinn fabray to date her. He didn't share her dream of New York, or Broadway. He always had a hard time following musicals or even award shows, sometimes he fell asleep and she'd finish watching them herself. "I think everyone here agrees you're more tolerable when your with Finn, you're not as obnoxious or full of yourself, but we don't like it. We all kind of know has a good heart but he'd never tell us we sucked, or what was wrong with our singing, you however had no problem. We liked you for you, we might have not been what you really wanted, but we liked you for you Rachel, we weren't about to change that, sure we like Finn, he's our leader and all that but he isn't you, and we need you to be you" artie smiles at her. She lets out a tear coated laugh.

"And I know we don't get along that well, we fight like animals over every solo. But I think we both know you're more talented, you got white girl thunder, and it's like my chocolate thunder. You're talented Rachel, and I think we'd all agree that we hate to see you waste it all away because of a boy. I kept waiting for a prince in shinning armor and I thought it was Shane because he paid attention to me, and I was ignoring my real prince. I just convinced myself it was nothing, but I think what I have with Sam is real" Mercedes glances over at Sam, who smiles warmly back at her. "And we discussed it thoroughly even made a pros and cons list about doing this, but we called up St. James. we all agreed that you were the true Rachel berry when you were with him, I don't know if it's all the hair products he uses that make you fearless or what, but you weren't afraid to be you. And while prom was a total crock of shit, we all agreed we hadn't seen you happier in a long time" Santana smiles. "So, we called and told him what we were doing and he told us to tell you that he dared you to be yourself, to come up here and be the Rachel berry we all know and sometimes love" Quinn elbows Santana. "We always love"

Rachel laughs and gets up, the glee club has cleared their stools of the stage and Rachel walks up the stairs onto the stage, "Catch!" Noah calls as he tosses her the pink bedazzled microphone. She smiles as the chords to defying gravity starts.

"I'm back" she states into the microphone and they storm the stage to give their leader a hug. She laughs as they swallow her up. "I think there might be someone here to see you" Noah whispers into her ear. She pulls back from his hug and he nods over to the right, where her eyes now wander to. Noah lets go of her as she walks over to him. "Rachel berry, defying gravity since 1994" he smirks at her. She smiles, then throws her arms over him and hugs him. "I've missed you too" he whispers in her ear. "I'm so sorry, for nationals, for leading you on, for everything." she tells him. "I forgive you Rachel" he tells her, stroking her cheek. "How can you just forgive me so easily?" she questions him. "Because, we're an inevitability, remember?"


End file.
